Master and Mine Alone
by HeiKitsune
Summary: AU. He is her master. That is all. she is there to serve. Not to give advice, not love, not be a person. She is only his tool to use as he sees fit. And she dosen't mind. Her kind has been slaves since before her time, but only HE can control her. Only HE her can hold her. She is her one and only tool, and he is her master and her alone...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, I am not laughing to bank like Nintendo. **

**Yo! How's it hanging? **

**This story I kind forgot I finished, so here it is. I haven't sent it to my editor yet so there will be mistakes. I am working on this stories 2****nd**** chapter, the 2****nd**** part of damn the consequences, mine to protect, a blazblue one shot, a new part of Maelstrom romances with a special pink haired vampire guest and the third part of lone wolf tonight.**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

Master

The mid-morning sun shone off the tan walls of the large beautiful castle, giving the few green vines and weeds that pierced through the walls grateful nourishment. Yet even with the time of ten in the morning, the castle is a hustle and bustle of activity. The maids and servants ran around cleaning and preparing today's lunch to keep the castle to clean up, the gardeners roamed the felids to look for pest, and keep the fountain filled with lovely koi fish healthy. Even the guards, who normally are asleep at this hour, stood at attention at their post and trained hard to continue to protect the castle and its people. Everyone in the castle is awake and moving to the beat to the Tuesday morning.

Everyone except her master.

She stood on the other side of his bedroom, her blue eyes still and focused on the lump in the large lavishing bed, her expression plain and pensive. She observed, like she normally dose. She observed how the lump moved up and down with a breathing rhythm, how under the white sheets was a slow back and forward movement of her master's tail, she also observed how deeply her master snored.

Ten O'one said her internal clock. It is time to wake her master. She floated a few inches above the oak wood floor, her violet blue sun dress flowed along with her shimmering sky blue and purple cloak as she hovered to the side of her master's bed. Standing there, once more she took in everything as he slept. His messy dark blonde hair, his healthy light tan that he gained form hours of training in the sun, his long elf ears twitching every now and then in sequence of his dream, she noticed his fang form his slightly a jar mouth, the black triangle birth mark upside down under his right eye. It's unnerving to be watched with such intensity, for most people, but her master has not objected to her observing so she shall continue unless said otherwise.

"Master." Monotone and calm is her voices volume.

Her master's response came in another snore.

She paused for a few seconds.

"…Master."

"Uugghh…" A sleep induced groan vibrated from the bed sheets.

"Master, this is the appropriate time you asked me to wake you is it not?"

"Mmmmm…." Yes it is, now he is currently regretting it.

She gazed at him, a battle being waged between them. Her clam composure against his will to sleep until the next morning.

"…Mas-"

"Alright, alright, I am up." Her master replied as leaned up, letting the sheets slid off, reviling his muscular toned chest, a flat stomach that held hard abs that many women would drool over for. His eyes, deep and blue, looked lethargic and dim, but they still held a power that caused others to shiver. His dark blonde hair, messy and wildly untamed hung limply form his tired head. But she looked at her master with the same indifference as she does everything else.

"Good morning Master." She addressed him simply with a nod as he raised his blue orbs at her.

Even in his sluggish state he can still recognized her blue appearance, which is not a term to describe her emotions, it is actually her skin color. A light tanned blue, form her toes to her finger tips, covered her skin like a light vale, her hair even though looks a near white is a very light blue almost like her eyes, a light ocean blue, deep with wisdom and seemingly infinite knowledge. Her dress hugged her so her petite figure showed through, giving her another earthly allure that would a perfect sight to wake up to every morning. But her master just yawned and dragged his feet to his private bath room, his blue shadow floating in tow behind him.

"Master do you have any changes to your daily scheduled today or is it the same?" She asked robotically.

To which he replied with jumbled up mess of low mumbles and phrases as he enter the bathroom, with his black and gray tail a few inches off the ground, his clawed hand rubbing through his hair, and close the door. She paused at the door that she could easily phase through, but her master had told her not to follow him into the bathroom, ever. She turned to prepare him for the day; taking his broad sword and shield, and brown gloves, and brown boots and setting them on his bed. She floated swiftly around to pick up discarded books to place them back on the tall book shelves on the window; flying over to the window she opened the cream colored curtains, allowing the sun to bath the room in light. She sensed him behind her as he exited the bathroom.

She turned to address him, "Mast-"

It's astounding how loud one snores when sleep takes them a second time. Her master has once again drifted into the realm of sleep, his face directly into the bed on his stomach, this time his tail not moving, just his back rising and falling to his breathing. She could only watch her master wondering if his skill in sleep should be praise worthy.

"Link, are you up? I am coming in." The voice form behind the large wooden door case her to turn.

The woman before her is young at the age of twenty two with the epitome of grace surrounding her and her full womanly figure under her elegant white gown. Her hair, dark blonde and braided at her mid back, flowed evenly with two braids in the front tied by white ribbons. Her blue eyes showed a deep wisdom and mother understanding as she looked around the room and its residents.

"Oh, good morning Fi." She regarded her with a warm smile.

"Mistress Zelda." Fi bowed her head in response.

Zelda looked at the loud beast in the bed and sighed, "He still asleep huh?"

Fi did not restate the obvious, "Master has been up all night studying the politics of the country."

Zelda crossed her arms, spectacle, "Uh huh, and did he tell you to say that or were you two just up star gazing all night."

Fi paused. "…I cannot confirm or deny that."

Zelda giggled, "Oh don't worry then, I know a sure fire way to get my lazy little brother up."

She walked to the side of his bed, and bent slightly to whisper in his ear in a sing song voice.

"Llliiinnkkk there's bacon in the kitchen today~"

The incoherent grumbling caused Zelda to step back a little stunned.

"Huh? That usually gets him running out of bed…" she crossed her arms in confusion.

Fi looked at her master, calculating a solution, then she looked at Zelda who was considered throwing a fire ball at Link's behind as a wake up call.

"Mistress Zelda permit me to try and wake Master?"

Zelda looked at her and blinked, thinking what Fi could do to wake the sleeping beast that is Link; without bodily harm.

"Um sure, be my guess."

Fi turned to her master and floated to his bedside, setting next to him she placed her hand on his head, looking at him in her same pensive demeanor.

"Master, it is ten o' five, if you do not wake you will miss all your schedule appoints today. I advise that you awaken in the next few seconds." There was no threat in her voice, not even a hint of a command.

"…Ok." And like that he sat up on his bed, opening his mouth wide to yawn loudly and scratch his head.

He turned to Fi and addressed her with small grin, "Morn'n Fi."

Fi nodded in response, "Good morning master."

Zelda merely sighed, used to Fi and her brother's closeness. They been like this for ten years since they've met each other, they've never been apart from each other only when they bath is when they are separate, and that's only because of gender; and Link's shyness. It's amazing how he absorbs everything she says, even if it's something as simple as the color of the sky, he always acknowledge her presences and give her his full attention, and it was the same for her. Taking in account of every move he made and every word he said and saving it in her memory. She found it humorous that her brother hasn't notice that his little blue shadow controls him more than he thinks.

Link turned to his older sister, and smiled warmly, "Oh hey sis. What's up?"

Zelda smirked back at him, "Good morning Link, how was your sleep?"

Link stretched the kinks out of his body, "Not bad could, could have been longer though." He paused, looking around his bed, "Hey Fi where are my-"

He turned his face to make a pair of brown fingerless gloves that Fi held in his face, "Oh thanks."

"By the way," Zelda mentioned as Link started putting on his boots "Farther wants to talk to you about being an ambassador for Iya since you were the one who killed their dictator."

"Uh huh." Link started walking to the window, strapping the belt that held his weapons, Fi, obviously, not far behind.

"Also he wants you to travel to Regina for a politic movement and- what are you doing…" Zelda's eyebrow arched, noticing her brother walking to his open window.

"Hm that sounds nice," He answered absentmindedly.

He turned to Fi, "You ready?"

She nodded, "Yes master."

He turned to his sister, smiling warmly. "Alright sis that sounds good I'll think about it." He put one foot on the window, and away from his sister.

"Link, wait!"

"Tell dad I'll see him later!" With that he jumped out the window, Fi right behind him.

The rushing of the wind, the beaming of the sun, it all exhilarated him. Plummeting down form the three mile high window, Link took in all the sights, and feelings of air brushing past his cheeks, the coolness of the wind gripping him; the freedom is euphoria to him.

"Master we have 70.6 seconds before we reach the ground."

Ah, he nearly forget he is free falling form a three mile high window.

"Gotcha!" was his muffled response since he had his glove in between his teeth as he put on the other on his right hand.

The ground is getting closer….

After adjusting his glove, Link shot his right hand forward, magic surging inside of him as a green aura incased his fingers and then firing a gust of when to the ground just before he collided with it. The wind created an updraft that slowed his decent fast enough for him to land safely on the grassy floor.

Fi floated down next to, impassive as always.

"Ahh. Now _that's _a wakeup call." He turned to his constant companion. "Let's go Fi."

She nodded her head and followed her master outside to the field.

* * *

She's going to kill him. Zelda loves her brother, but she's going to strangle him by his tail the next time she sees him. She sighed heavily, her brother's reckless behavior isn't anything new, but she should really have a talk to Fi about convincing him to stop.

'_As if she'll listen to me though….'_ Zelda thought with some humor.

Yet it is no joke, Fi loyalty to Link is unbound by anything; the fact that she followed him out of the window proves that much.

She sighed as she walked out of his room, "I guess I'll tell farther that he's awake."

* * *

Once again, Fi is observing. Ever thrust, slash and parry of her master blade is impended into her memory. Her master is training in one of the many fields of the surrounding the castle, back flipping and lunching a fire ball at his invisible foes. Throughout these ten years, Fi has noticed her master high affinity for magic when most males in Hairura don't use magic or aren't able to conjure fireballs the size of boulders or a tornado form their palm. Although she believed it something to do with his cursed tail, but her being his servant she didn't over step her limits and ask such a personal question.

So she merely watches and studied her master with silent admiration. It's no wonder that her master is the commander of the kings army and of his royal guard, his skill in fighting are not only the best in the kingdom but they've also have won many wars with her master on their side. She should know since she has been in those wars with him, fighting side by side in the midst of war. She has seen her master fight with the ferocity of a beast, yet as he turned to her, sweat dripping form body, his sword held high he smiled warming and caring, the same smile he's always shown her. She titled her head at her master's look, why does he seem so happy when he sees her, she couldn't help think.

She turned her head; she sensed six auras come from behind her. They were all men in their at least their early or late thirties. All of them having different type of weapons, spears, swords, and spiked maces, they wore tan shirts under pieces of gray metal armor. They laughed heartily at some unforeseen joke as they walked to her master.

"Master you have a few guests." Fi announced to her master, who turned to her then to the direction she was facing.

"Hey commander, keeping in shape I see!" yelled one of the men. His smiled kindly, the fresh stubble under his chin wrinkling as he grinned at Link who smiled back just as kindly.

"Hey, Bernard how are you?! And what have told you about calling me commander?" Link's smirk became challenging.

"Ah ha ha you know if I did your farther would have my head on the chopping block." He let out a deep chuckle in his throat.

"Oh? Then maybe you need another lesson." Link looked to Fi with a joking smirk, "How about Fi? We teach these guys a few new lessons?"

Said girl titled her head in confusion the spoke to her master in her pensive voice, "But master they're winning percentage against you is zero it would be pointless for them to-mph."

Link was quick to cover Fi's still running mouth, "Ah ha ha! I'll take that as a yes come on Fi lets go to the training grounds!" With a nervous chuckle Link dragged Fi with him as she still gave out the chances the men had of beating Link in a fight.

* * *

Their clashing metals rang through her ears like a thunder storm, their movements were swift, but her master's movements are faster. She found it strange, her statistics, which are never wrong, say that none of these men are even close to even wounding her master. And, judging from her knowledge when one trains one improves his or her skills, meaning if there is a sign that these men are improving would be to land at least one hit on her master, yet none of them have landed a single blow, ever. So who could blame her find it strange that her master would agree to spar with these men when they will never improve. The fact that her master isn't even remotely serious proves that. Watching on the other side of the small circle, her master was laughing as he skipped hopped and twirled around his opponent who slashed, stabbed, and cut the air with all his might and speed, her master only his sword to tap his shield and armor playfully. She looked across the circle to see her master's solders shouting and yelling words of encouragement to both sides, and of course she hovered by herself silently watching. It has been like this as long as she could remember severing her master, separated form other people not just the guards but others as well. They keep their distance form her and keep their eyes shifting in her presences. She knows why many give such distaste and untrust but it matters not to her. Her only and every concern, until told so, is her master.

Who is currently finishing up his duel. Bernard swung his great sword furiously, but Link danced around the thrust with such swiftness that Bernard didn't notice until he felt sharp cold steel under his adams apple.

"You've gotten faster; I actually had to use magic to avoid that one." Link complemented form behind.

"Ah um thanks." No matter how many times he's spared with or fought with Link, Bernard has always been caught by surprise by the young boy's technique and skill, which almost paled to his magic potential. But that's obvious given what his mother was. Link removed his blade and allowed his sparring partner to return to the other men on the benches.

"So whose-"

"Sorry!" the young voice behind Link interrupted him. The young man, about two years younger than Link, ran listlessly with his long brown hair warped in a short tail, and his sliver armor clanging around him as he put it on with each clumsily jog. His blues eyes showed a deep apology but also a wonder in his new position as castle solders.

Some of the men sighed; the young man was two months new and still has gotten to the swing of things. It's kind of embarrassing to watch. Fi merely watched and taken in his appearance and voice patterns as to recognize him in the near future.

"Sorry, Sorry! I didn't mean to be late! I couldn't find my sword then my armor didn't fit and- "As he ran though his excuse to his captain, Bernard, until he noticed the pair of light blue eyes looking at him.

"Wha!? What's that doing there!?" He jumped back slightly at the sight of Fi causing Link to tilt his head in confusion.

"What's what?"

"That thing! That _halfling_! What's it doing here!?" at that moment many of the men paled, some them visible gulped, other quickly picked up their things and lifted with a frightful look on their face.

"I understand the king is low on servants but to buy one of those…_things_?" His face quickly turned red at a sudden thought. "Unless she's one of _those_ fairies...I-It would make since but…"

Fi listen like a stone wall, quiet and expressionless. The words and insults meant nothing to her, even if the Halfling part of what the young man said is true, the didn't bother her. It is something her kind is used to, but as she looked on the other occupants of the training circle, she noticed most of them had a look of worry on their face. The captain more so than others as he looked like he was about to hit the boy. Then she turned to her master, whose own face became stoic and cold.

"Hey!"

The young boy turns to see and slight older young man with blonde hair, a black upside down triangle his right eye, and a wolfish tail behind him. The boy froze up, immediately noticing his commanding officer.

"What's your name?" Link's voice was low and a little grave, something the other men took noticed as they backed away from him a little, the new guy however didn't.

"Um H-Haru sir." Haru became increasingly nervous. He's heard about his commanding officer being the prince of Hairau, but he never would have believed it. The rumors around him being in at least five wars since he was thirteen, and being the only male with such an affinity for magic terrified him but mostly excited him. He always wanted to be trained by someone as strong as him, and now it looked like he was about to get his chance.

"Pick a shield and get in the ring, your next." Link then stabbed his practice sword into the ground walked in the center of the ring.

"A-ah yes sir!" Haru gladly and swiftly went to grab a shield form the one of the racks.

'_I can't believe I get to practice with Link, a great hero!' _was his thought as he turned to face his sparring partner, yet was only met with a side kick to his stomach. He flew back into crowd, grunted in pain and looked in shock at the sudden attack.

"Get up!" Link sneered, bearing his fangs at Haru who looked visible shaken by Link kick.

"Your enemies won't wait for you while you try gather yourself! Now get up!"

Haru gulped, but he stood slowly and walked back into the ring with his shield raised, but he ducked back quickly for to avoid punch that would have took his head off. He continued to dodge an onslaught of kicks and punches form Link who didn't let up even a second on his assault.

"Come on, come on! Is defending all you can do!? Come on hit me!" It was easier said than done. Link attacks came in increasingly rapid succession, Haru had barely anytime to block let alone attack back. Even when he did block an attack he felt the wind being nock out of him as his stomach was being rearranged. Another fist reared back again and Haru raised both his sword and shield to block the blow, yet it never came. Peeking over his dented shield he, noticed Link at stopped.

"So are you just going to stand there or you going to hit me?" Link folded his arms as he waited for Haru to make his move.

He looked stunned for a moment at Link's sudden cease fire of attacks, but Haru shook it off quickly. Rising his blade, Haru made a running charge at Link ready to land a strong blow to his side. Haru swing his sword swiftly, only for Link to grab the cold steel so hard that it cracked under his pressure. With a mighty tug Link pulled the young soldier in aiming his fist directly at his chest, Haru thought fast and brought shield up to block the strike, as if it would do him any good. Link incased his hand in a blue glow and rammed his fit right through Haru's shield shattering a hole right through it. It shook him with such force that he let go of his sword and fell on his back with a hard grunt.

Link scoffed as he tossed the sword to the side, "If that's all you've got then it seems more training is in order." He glared more deeply at Haru, growling harshly and baring his fangs "Go run one hundred laps around castle, all of you!"

They didn't waste a second all of them rushing up and starting running as fast as they can away from Link. While they ran Haru couldn't help but think how their captain's mood changed so swiftly.

"I understand that captain Link wants to train us hard, but this is insane." Haru huffed as he jogged with the rest of the men.

"Look none of us are going to blame because it's your first time sparing with him and seeing his servant," Haru turned to the solder next him. "But next time follow these four words of advice kid: Don't. Brother. The. Fairy."

Haru looked slightly confused, "Huh? Why? It's just a fairy?"

"Yeah well you tell that to the guy who's taken down an entire ships while we find a place to bury your corpse." Chuckled another solder beside him.

Although it was meant to be a joke; Link would never really kill anyone of them, Haru swallowed harshly.

Link huffed as he watched his men run around the castle. He didn't mean to let his temper get the best of him, but he hated when people talked that way to Fi.

"Master."

Said servant floated up to his side, her voiced its normal emotionless tone.

"Are you well?" Link looked at her, smirking at how even though she's has the feelings of stone pillar; he knows that she is genuinely concerned for him.

"Yeah I am ok. Come on I think it's time we take a nap." Link took a long stretch as he started to walk off to the nearest shady tree with Fi floating behind him.

* * *

Zelda walked down the halls of the castle smiling as she passed by many of the servants and maids who greeted her with their own warming grins. She enjoyed clam days like this; however she could do without the heart attack of a younger brother. She walked into her room similar to her brothers but more cleanly and the shelves were filled with books of math, politics and potions. Setting down at her clutched desk in front of the window, Zelda sighed and continued her studies of her countries politics, something her brother despised. It confounded her really, Link is next in for the throne and yet he want's nothing to do with the political issues he is bound to face in the near future when he turns twenty one in a year. But he rather spend his time sleeping in the sun of adventuring then setting on the throne listening to old men rabble on about pointless task; in his own words, Zelda on the other hand enjoyed such a thing. The people smiling at her, commanding her men in the heat of battle, watching her kingdom grow, she would love all. But Hairura hasn't had a female ruler in years, and it doesn't seem they plan to change that anytime soon. Although she didn't mind, Link knows he would be helpful to the kingdom in battle, not judging which crop his country should produce for better trade, so he promised to follow her total instruction when he is king and she is his official adviser; just like their mother and farther, although she fears that Fi may have already taken that position form her.

Thinking of those two she couldn't help but look at the cream curtain beside her. She smiled fondly at the curtain as swayed lightly form the open window breeze. She always thought Link and Fi's relationship had been quite cute and she is kind of jealous that Link has such a kind and faithful companion around him. Even with though she is a fairy, she at times dose wish it her that found her in the salve market that day.

"At least Fi will talk to me or say more than one sentence." She sneered her thoughts at the curtain which responded with silenced. She sighed, not surprised there was no answer.

As she finished her review of the country of Isis, their southern sea neighbor, a knock on the door sounded.

"Come in." She announced, to busy looking over her notes to turn around.

"In 604 A.D, the ruler, Harold Razor F. Kilik, took back the country form nomad invaders…." Muttering to herself Zelda didn't notice the young woman giggling behind her.

"Actually it was 603 A.D dear sister."

She turned, slightly surprised by who the voice belonged to. The young woman, a year younger than Link, has black flowing hair, and delicate charcoal eyes. Her canary yellow dress that showed off her curvaceous bust covered her as innocently as her smile. Even though she comes from northern islands where most women there are known for their cold emotions and pale skin, her own tanned completion and warm personality looked and felt completely different than home.

"Oh Felicia, I didn't know you were coming today." She set down her pen and paper and smiled at her. "How are you?"

She giggled lightly behind her hand, "You're always so formal. I am soon to be your sister; you don't have to be so stiff Zelda."

She smiled wryly at that, "Sorry a bit of a habit, being raised up with my farther will do that to you."

Although she has no quarrels with her, Zelda has always been cautious around her brother's fiancé. Princess Felicia herself comes off as a very nice girl, kind to everyone and always help, but Zelda couldn't help but have this sense of foreboding about her. It could have been how she became her brother's bride to be; her farther thought it would be a good idea to try and attack one of her father's trading boats. Good news: Link was on that same boat, bad news: Link was on that same boat. After the boat had been obliterated, the king apologized deeply and sent his daughter back as a gift and a hope to bring both their countries together. Her farther saw this as not only an opportunity to expand his reach, but also to wed off his dense as a golem son. So both parties signed the agreements, but there is still tension hovering around the air. A good example would be how the princess rarely talks to anyone; Zelda and the king are only given greetings and casual talks. The only person she really speaks to is-

"Ne, have you seen Link?"

Ah, yes there's unlined meaning behind it all. To say she is in love with him is to say the sky is blue, it's big and obvious. The most she ever talks to is her younger brother, if she doesn't meet him when she first comes in then she asks Zelda or the king of his whereabouts and disappears trying to find him.

It worried Zelda somewhat, the girl has a near fan girl obsession with him; she's almost as bad as the women in the castle town that fawn over her brother constantly.

"Him and Fi are out in the field training, as usual." She turned back to her work, grinning at how her brother has so much energy to practice his skills but when comes to studying, his as lazy as slug.

"Oh, so that fairy is still around?" Felicia asked with a small smile.

Zelda looked over her books as she spoke; slightly stunned that Felicia hasn't left yet, "Of course. Fi's a valuable assist to have around; she has this treasury trove of knowledge that interests me greatly. And the fact she keeps track of Link is a great bonus too."

"Like how Mister Sheik keeps track of you?" Felicia laughed.

At the mention of her guardian, Zelda sent a playful glare to the cream colored curtain. "You mean stalk me right?"

Felicia giggled, "I guess I'll leave you two alone and find Link. Have a good day Zelda."

With that Felicia left, leaving Zelda to stare at her curtain with mild content. She cared for Sheik like she cared for her brother, but like her brother there are times she wants to push off a cliff.

"Instead of being a statue and making me look crazy half the time, maybe you could, I don't know, be normal a _respond _in some sort of way?"

As if to answer her question, the curtain swayed yet there was no wind to blow it.

Her glared intensified, he's mocking her….

'_..Jerk.' _she thought.

* * *

Looking down in her lap, Fi could help but find her master once more to be a strange being. For some odd reason he would always request he use her lap as a pillow of sorts whenever he sleeps outside. She watched as he slept peacefully his eyes closed and his breathing even and slow. Her hand lay on his forehead, a precaution she takes to monitor his breathing and health, which seemed normal. Although she did take notice in the rise of his body temperature, looking up through the shady tree she took notice of the source of her master's sudden spike in heat. The large blazing sun above her in the clear blue sky hovered above her master and her. It is days like this, when the sky is clear and her master's strangeness strikes out at her that her mind replays how she met her master.

* * *

_The sun beamed brightly in sky, gracing the town's people with a beautiful day as they gathered around the square. The sky was cloudless in the autumn morning giving the people a clear sight of what was on sale._

"_And for our last object for sell today this lovely little fairy!" _

_The large bearded man pushed the little girl out in front on the wooden stage. She was dressed in tatted and torn cloth, something a girl of twelve shouldn't wear. Her pale blue eyes looked impassive to the crowd of people before her, used to their inquisitive stares and jeers of distaste. This isn't the first time she's been sold, normally fairies like her would be with a master or severing in a whore house already, yet her she is again being shown like some cattle. If she would have to guess fifty percent of the reason why she hasn't had a stable master is because of her figure. Most female fairies of her age already have a sizeable bust and she still has the form of a young child, or the other fifty percent could be her lack of emotions but that is usually fixed with a few acting classes form the common whore but she did not have access to such a person in her ten years of service._

"_This one has been in service for many high royals as a maid for taking care of others. With this many years of experience I say she start the bidding at five hundred gold."_

_The crowd response was met with silence and sighs, obviously unimpressed by the deal. Tamo wanted to sigh in frustration, but that wouldn't look well for his already crumbling business. He gave the blue skinned girl a look of annoyance; he's had her for three months more than the average time for a trader to hold a fairy. When he found it on the side of the road with nothing but those rags he thought he would make a quick buck off a fairy so young yet every time he tried to sell her off no one would buy her; he began thinking she's cursed. _

_But he hoped what he found last night would help with making this sell._

"_And, did I also mention she is a 'untouched' fairy." He let the words liger in the air as many of the leaving audience slowly started to come back._

_Tamo smirked as he noticed the sudden change in tune. Having a young fairy is one thing but having one that has been untouched by a man; if he had the right buyer he could buy a mansion for his family. _

"_That's right! This little one hasn't even seen a man naked let alone been with one!" He grinned devilishly at his captive customers. "Now let start the bidding at ten thousand gold!" _

_The little fairy wasn't surprised at how many hands went up raising the bib. An unused fairy has a high an amount of magical power that can be extracted and used to fuel and create many weapons. Also there is the rumor that a fairy will actually show emotion when you break them in. _

"_Ten thousand one hundred!" shouted a young man in a gray embroider tunic._

"_Ten thousand one hundred do I hear ten thousand two hundred!?" _

_As the number continued to go up, the young fairy calculated who would be her new master. Her eyes scanned the gathering of nobles and commoners as they raised their hands to offer their coin for her. _

"_Ten thousand four hundred!" _

_Form high esteemed women to men of a common family, many attempted to buy her._

"_Ten thousand six hundred! Do I hear ten thousand eight hundred!?" _

_But if her estimates are correct then the person whom would win this auction would be-_

"_Twenty thousand five hundred!" _

_The large man rich. Many turned to see a well-rounded greasy looking black haired man. His smile carnivorous and his large palms sweaty as he basked in the light of his new conquest; she would make a fine addition to his pack of women, and if she didn't comply he could always try and crack that breaking a fairy myth._

_Tamo fainted form the amount heard, "T-Twenty thousand five hundred going once?" _

_Now raised their hand, not even daring empty their purses even more._

"_Going-"_

"_I'll buy her!" _

_The voice that spoke through the crowd was small yet loud enough to gain everyone's attention as they looked around. Tamo blinked in surprise, while the large man raised an eyebrow wondering who would have such an amount._

"_Um…Come again?" Tamo looked around the crowd uncertain._

"_I said I'll buy her!" the crowd made a circle in the center to revile the owner of the young voice. And young it was as the boy looked no more than nine or ten with the common long ears of every citizen of the country, scruffy blonde hair and big bright blue eyes that showed frowned at the crowd and Tamo. He had an black upside down triangle under his right eye and wore a green tunic with a sword nearly twice his small size strapped to his back. _

_Tamo wanted to laugh as loud as he could, but that would unprofessional. So he settled with a snickering and friendly smile like the rest of the crowd as they took in the sight of the boy. The large man even cracked a grin, his worries over nothing. The young fairy however looked at the boy with some inquisition, he was…. Different form the rest of the humans she has seen, especially his magical power that she took notice is higher than every person out here. _

"_And what, little one, do you plan to buy her with?" the boy was obviously too young to own a fairy himself and he didn't look like he owned a cent to his name, how could he have over twenty thousand gold?_

"_With this." The boy unsheathed the sword, with surprising ease, and stabbed into the ground, causing the audience to gasps in shock. The blade was beautiful, a hilt made of gold curving around and half way up the sliver metal, jewel: rubies and emeralds dotted the handle, but its beauty wasn't the only reason for the stunned crowd. In the center of the blade was the insignia of a bird, roaring at anyone daring to touch such a magnificent sword, this symbol belonged to only one set of family in the kingdom: the royal family of Hairaua._

_Tamo's mouth just wouldn't move form off the ground. He could buy three mansions one house, retire in a month and still be able to keep his great great great grandchildren stable from the price of that weapon being sold; and that's just on the black market price alone. _

"_S-Sold!" He didn't waste a second on jumping down form the stage to claim his prize as the young boy walked through the crowd of people who spread out a path for him when they noticed just who the little boy was, some shocked they didn't notice his tail that swished right behind him. _

_The green cladded lad hosted himself up on the stage and gave the fairy girl a wide goofy grin. "Hey there!" _

_The little fairy titled her head at him, her large blue eyes staring at him with calm wonder. She spoke in quite voice seemingly emotionless voice, "Are you my master?"_

_The boy raised his eyebrow, "Huh?"_

"_You've got to be joking!?" the large man rushed to the front the crowd glaring accusingly at the green boy. "He isn't even old enough to buy a slave!"_

_He stomped his way up to the stand, "Prince or not you better give me my fairy you brat!" He hosted his body on the stage and started giving chase. _

"_Oh boy!" the boy grabbed the fairy's hand and jumped off. "Time to go!" _

_The fairy made no complaints at being dragged by the boy as he jumped off the stage. They ran through the crowd, the large man hot on their heels, ducking through them the young boy yelled out his apologies as he bumped into a few people. They head into the streets; the young prince boded and waved through the crowd of merchants and buyers tugging along the small fairy girl with the large man hot on their heels. He turned right, hoping to lose his purser's trail, only to see a large wall at the end of the alley way._

_He cursed slightly under his breath as he heard the heavy foot falls of their purser. He looked up the tall wall with a grimace. _

"_This is what I get for not letting Zelda teach me her teleporting technique." _

"_There you are you little shit!" _

_The young boy turned to see the large man, now sweaty and panting, but his crocked joyful smile over took his weariness. _

_The boy took a defensive stance in front of the fairy growling menacingly reviling his fangs. _

"_Heh heh got ya you now you little shit." He growled at the two as he crept forward._

"_Now give me back my fairy!" _

"_Like heck I will fatso!" The boy shouted his bravado, but he took a step back knowing how out matched he is to the older. _

"_Man what I wouldn't give to fly right now…" He whispered to himself._

_Although the blue girl behind him titled her head at his statement, "Is that a request master?" _

_He turned to his temporary companion with his own look of confusion realizing that she was addressing him, "Um kind of…."_

"_Rrraaggghhh!" The large man lounged at the two violently. The young hardened his stance and readied his left hand for a punch. _

_Only for him to lifted up in the air suddenly, allowing his attack to slam head first into the wall. The boy's eyes became dinner plates as the ground became smaller and smaller and the roofs of the many houses of the town became larger. _

"_Wha!? Waah!" He shrieked at his abrupt gain in the skill to fly. Moving his head franticly his eyes caught the small blue girl holding his hand above him as she floated upwards along with him._

"_W-w-wait a second! H-How-What-"_

_The young fairy looked down at her carry on who was wiggling in shock. Sensing his distress she landed on a nearby roof. _

_The panted heavily, relived to be on the solid ground; even if it was on a roof._

_The young fairy looked at her charge taking in his state of stress, "Are you well master?" _

_The boy looked at her, his face sweaty and surprised, but a large grin was plastered on his face. _

"_That was amazing!" He exclaimed._

"_Why didn't you tell me you could fly!? That would have made this whole thing a lot easier don't ya think?" He joked jovially with his comrade._

_The fairy's own visage showed no humor in them or any emotion for that matter as she spoke. "You did not ask Master."_

_The boys eye twitched, "Oi could you stop with that master stuff." He thumbed himself in the chest, "The names Link ok. What's yours?" _

"_My pervious masters have not given me a constant name, normally addressing me as that or thing. But would master prefer to call me by birth name?" _

"_Umm sure and quite it already it's Link." The boy was slightly confused by the fairies mannerisms._

_The fairy bowed deeply, "The goddess gave the name Fi, Master."_

"_Grahhhhh!" the boy roared in frustration ramming his hands through his hair._

"_Why do you keep calling me that!? I am not your master my name's Link!" _

"_But you brought so you have the right to own, is that not how it works Master?"_

_Link stumbled a little, "W-Well yeah but I brought your freedom not you so you can do whatever you want."_

_He gave the fairy a fierce look, "You are no one's slave anymore, you are your own person you can do whatever you want now. So stop calling me master because I am not."_

_The fairy titled her head, face cold as the mountains, eyes as stoic as tone face. For a long moment there was silence. _

"…_.I do not understand the concept of 'freedom'. I am merely a tool, and incompetent slave like all fairies Master."_

_Link finally couldn't take it anymore, "Ahhhggggg! It's Link! LINK! LINK! LLLIIINNNKKKK!" _

_The fairy blinked at the young boy's outrage. She knew the boy was a strange anomaly form the start. His amounts of magic and black wolves' tail proved that much, yet most of her master's did not care if she called them that; they all encouraged it rather painfully really. Yet, according to her calculations, fifty percent theft and fifty percent prince did not want her to call him by his title. _

_He truly is a strange being was what her brain processed. But she is a fairy, someone who does nothing but obey her betters. So she would follow the rules and obey her master's command._

"…_Master."_

_Or crush them swiftly and painfully._

"_OH COME ON!"_

* * *

Yes her master was a strange person then and is now. He would always smile at her, warm and kindly, whereas others would look at her with utter disgust, when she would suggest something he didn't like he would grumble a bit and do it any way, yet others would threaten her life if she even. Her master is truly strange and yet, as she replayed the senses of her first meeting with said anomly and she noticed maybe she had been the object out place when-

Her thoughts took a turn when she sensed soft foot falls hit her special sensor.

"Master." She addresses him calmly as the person came closer. "We have a visitor."

His response was gentle groan, a small grin on his cheeks.

"It's female."

"Hmmm…" Link completely relaxed and tranquil.

"I believe it to be Mistress Felicia."

"What!?" And thus the peace and quiet shattered like church glass.

Link shot up like a cannon with a fear stricken face, darting his head around looking for his fiancée.

"Fi!" He turned to companion in urgency. "We've got to move-"

Ah! There you are my dear~!"

And thus the object of his doom is upon him.

Felicia tackled her prey, er, husband to the ground with crushing hug. Fi skillfully floated out the way as expressionless as usual.

"So this is where you've been hiding my love ~!" she snuggled her cheek against his causing Link to squirm and turn red in embarrassment.

"M-Me? H-H-Hide form you? Eh heh heh what a wild imagination you have…" Her victim er Link chuckled nervously.

He turned to Fi with begging eyes, expressing his distress. His would be rescuer titled her head in confusion.

"So my love," Felicia circled her finger on Link's chest whispering in his ear, "What are your plans for today~…"

"P-Plans? I have those?" Link gulped.

Fi suddenly turned to her master, "Master your farther dose wish to speak to you this afternoon."

Ah, his ray of hope. "Your right Fi!" He jumped up, Felicia letting go him. "We should get going so my dad won't blow a gasket! Come on Fi!"

He grabbed Fi's hand and rushed off to the inside of the castle, "Sorry Felicia we'll have to talk later!"

Felicia huffed in protest as her husband to be run off. Again.

* * *

"Man that was close…." Link sighed as he walked through the halls of the castle.

He didn't have any quarrels with his fiancé, he actually believed her to be good for conversation when she's not gushing over him, yet there lies the problem. Felicia is like the insane women, and single mothers in the prince fan club that's established in the town. Link shivered when he remember how grabby they are.

"Master…" Link turned to Fi.

"Huh? Oh what's up Fi?" he turned to his faithful servant.

"We should head to the throne room for the discussion with your farther."

The statement, an obvious and mundane as it was caused Link to smile. He swore that Fi could raise his sprits with just a simple look. Many would find it strange that something as emotionless as a fairy could raise Link's mood, but to the person in question he was glad to have her around.

He smiled at her, his grin mischievous and kind. "I think dad can wait a little while longer."

He put his hands behind his head and started to walk down the other way down the hall with Fi closely in tow.

"But master-"

"Fi, remember that talk we had about me and politics?" He interrupted with a grin.

Fi pondered this for a moment, searching her memory for the event. "You said it's not good for your youth."

"Yup!" He turned to Fi with a wide grin.

"And you've always told me to watch my heath right?" He rubbed her head affectionately, too which she looked up at him with calming eyes.

His hand. So large and powerful, yet as it stroked her hair if felt different. So warm and kind, it made her feel so-

"I think a bath would be nice," Link took his hand off her head, still smiling. "Don't ya think Fi?"

"Yes master."

Fi fallowed her master, leaving that strange thing that happened back there behind her.

* * *

**Personally I liked Fi and all her calculations, although that maybe because I have a thing for kuuderes. She gave a lot more information than Navi and wasn't as annoying, hell she barely even popped up. And she kept the rate of how well I am in battle against my enemies, it forced me to improve my swordsmanship; I need a girl like that in my life. Although I really wish I could have explored more of her personality like they did with Midna, but that story was more Zelda focus so eh what can I do. Oh and this story will have lemons.**

**Anyway tell me what you think in your reviews!**

**Later!**


End file.
